longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Former News Articles
Indie Rock band, Gabriel the Marine has joined the ranks of other Long Island bands mentioned in the April 6th news post and is playing the Bamboozle! The band was one of the few bands to win the Break Contest last night at New Jersey's Stone Pony. You can see them Sunday May 3rd, 2009 at the Meadowlands. More information regarding their stage and set time will be released very soon. Destiny or Design is a featured artist on Purevolume. Check it out here. Long Island bands Big City Lights and The Narrative are recently featured artists on AbsolutePunk.net! Check it out here!!! I can guarantee if all of you readers help out and add this band, Hotel of the Laughing Tree, on myspace, you won't be disappointed. They only have two songs up on the myspace, but they're already one of the most original bands on the island right now. Let's help these guys out and check out their music here!! Every season, this website will be releasing a catalog of new music and merchandise to purchase/listen/download. Check out the latest one here!!! Power Pop outfit, Set in Color will be playing a free show at the Broadway Mall in Hicksville tomorrow (Friday, April 10th). Go and you can be in their music video! Robbie Hassett, guitarist and vocalist from Progressive Rock band, Life Between Sleep has left the band. They are now looking for a new singer/guitarist. Long Island bands Lights Resolve and The Bride Wore Black have joined the Bamboozle Roster. Other Long Island bands on Bamboozle this year: Dr. Acula, Edna's Goldfish, Patent Pending, Push Play, Stereo Skyline, Taking Back Sunday, This Is Hell, and Vision of Disorder. You can help Long Island locals Gabriel the Marine and Set in Color get on Bamboozle as well by purchasing tickets for the break contest. Email them here: gabrielthemarine@gmail.com or setincolor@gmail.com You can also help This Condition and Ioninetyfour get on Bamboozle by voting for them on the online competitions in which they're participating in. Go to their myspaces for more info. On April 2nd, at the Crazy Donkey in Farmingdale, The Mercurial is playing with the Pink Spiders and Zolof the Rock and Roll Destroyer. This will be their last show. What they will do next is not certain, but keep coming here to find out. Progressive Rock/Alternative Rock band, Destiny or Design has got a new myspace layout, a new update video, and has released a new song. check it all out here. Envy on the Coast has lost a drummer. Read here. The Indie Pop band, This Endeavor after X amount of months on hiatus, has decided to reunite. Check them out here. Post Hardcore heroes, The Sleeping (made up of members of Skycamefalling) who are currently signed to Victory Records are hosting their CD release show at The Crazy Donkey on February 21st. It is rumored that Metalcore act, Kills and Thrills who are currently signed to Hotfoot Records are opening. This is going to be fun. Check them both out on myspace. Now. Big City Lights, the pop rock heroes from Long Island that broke up all too soon, has posted a new song on their myspace. Reunion?? Who knows, but they're playing on the 30th with Envy on the Coast at The Crazy Donkey. Progressive Rock band, Show Me Action has posted two new songs "Strange Days" and "Let the Light In" and the word around town is that they're recording more. Keep yourself updated. Hey guys, as we're approaching the new year I want to talk to you about one of my favorite Long Island bands, the prog rock Destiny or Design. They have a new video on their myspace of one of their songs off of the 1000 Strong EP stripped down. Check it out. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah/Chanukah everybody! In the spirit of the holiday, I'm going to tell you about Indie Rock band, All Grown Up's new song. They were recording a new record, but unfortunately all their files got lost, so now they're releasing a demo. They have one of their new songs, "Undertow" up on their myspace. It's beautiful, and it's about Long Island so check it out. First off, let me say Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year. Secondly, let me state that I went to Farmingdale's The Crazy Donkey last night to see Show Me Action, Set in Color, and Patent Pending. The show had a great turnout, and all the bands played very well. I thought I'd catch up with one of my old favorites, Brand New. After a year without any word (per usual), they finally have stated that they're going to begin touring after the new year, have written 15 songs for their new record, and intend on playing them live the first chance they get. Check em out here. The seminal Grindcore band, Kirk Fogg's African Adventure has released a brand spankin' new song, "Eddie Murphy's Night Out". Check it out on their myspace, and come see them at this year's ChristMOSH. Listen to Taking Back Sunday's new song, Carpathia, of their upcoming album "New Again" here. Indie Pop outfit, The Vision has announced that on January 2nd, 2009 they will unveil a new acoustic song on their myspace page. They are currently writing material for a new EP. Keep updated here. For those who love Casari, the metalcore band that seems to be taking Long Island by storm based on their mammoth crowd at this year's Warped Tour, check out their new myspace layout and pictures here. Long Island Indie Rock band Gabriel the Marine is playing the Blender Theater at Gramercy on January 16th with fellow Long Island natives Patent Pending, as well as music industry veterans and early 2000's Long Island heroes, Wheatus. For more information check out their myspace or Live Nation page. This isn't exactly new news, but for those of you who haven't heard, the influential indie rock outfit, Robbers has signed to the San Francisco based label, Unicrons. They have signed onto a one album deal, and are planning to re-release "Flesh" in 2009. Check them out on myspace. Pop Punk quartet, Valet Parking, (with their new bassist, Jerry Meehan) has posted the title song off their upcoming Blackout EP on their myspace page. They have a new layout as well. Their EP is set to be released on the 18th of January, 2009. If you haven't checked out Prog Rock band, Destiny or Design's cover of "Love in This Club", do it right now. These boys are great. The seminal Grindcore outfit, Kirk Fogg's African Adventure, who stole the hearts of hundreds metal fans throughout New York has announced that they will be reuniting for the 2008 ChristMOSH festival, taking place at Farmingdale's The Crazy Donkey. It is uncertain whether the reunion will last longer than this one show, however, so make sure to contact the band or Club Loaded for tickets. Metalcore outfit, Casari has posted two songs on their myspace. The first song, "The Heart of Davey Jones" is a remade version of the song off their EP, "A Sinking Feeling EP". The second song is acoustic and currently untitled. The songs are off their upcoming full length album, which was recorded at Killingsworth Studios. It has been revealed that, with the departure of bassist and founder Andrew Bilder from the pop punk band, Valet Parking, Jerry Meehan (The Vision, Chasing Fiction) will take over his duties. Pop Rock outfit, Big City Lights is getting back together to play The Crazy Donkey with Envy on the Coast on December 30th. Semi-Satirical Informational Campaign "More Bass! '08!" is gaining support by the day, and needs your help too! To give your support, help out with the filming of highly anticipated upcoming bass/battle themed motion picture feature film "Fyyr: God of Rock" most to every sunday in Lattingtown, NY! Contact Dylan Ebrahimian or Mark Herburger at http://www.myspace.com/gabrielthemarine.